Harry Potter - Living the life or dying trying
by ImASoulSeeker
Summary: This story is an AU, we follow Harry trough many adventures, he is raised at the Dursleys, but kidnapped at the age of 11, to be trained as a assassin and from there of the story moves on with a lot of new people, Lilly and James are still alive and Harry has to deal with not only, DE but also new enemies. it has slash and het, mainly slash,
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – No Regrets.

Author note

"This is a remake of a story I began writing it in 2009, I sort of lost my muse on it, and I left it for 5 years untouched and lonely. This is the beginning of an end hopefully, because I need to finish this project"

Location – London

Scene: In an alley not far from the center of London, on a pretty cold night. It is long past the good citizens of London's bedtime. We meet our main character, this young man or rather teen, has a way of getting himself in to troubles, but he also usually manage to get himself out of them.

A young black haired boy was literally running for his life. The boys name is Harry, Harry had earlier that evening thought he could sneak in to the center of the wizard world called Diagon alley. But boy had he been wrong and now young Harry has to run for his life with curses flying past him almost faster than he can dodge them Harry had no clue on what had led to this bad situation, well maybe he did know deep down.

As Harry recalled it one second he was standing with the black cloak he just stool from the unknown wizard and the next minute he had to run for his life. The wizard he believed where a simple unknown nobody wizard just happened to be a very high class wizard and the founder of the shop Gladrags Wizardwear. This wizard had acquired a very cleaver device working almost like a muggle panic button the wizard simply pushed the button when Harry grabbed him and tried to drag him in to a nearby alley, and while Harry thought he had succeeded in stealing from the wizard the man had alarmed his private security team and they were there in seconds.

Harry looked around when five pops renounce the arrival of five very highly trained wizards all coming to aid their boss.

The fourteen year old Harry looked for a place to hide as he heard the "pops", that announced the arrival of the newcomers. He knew not to stay around when "pops" was heard, because that usually brought problems his way. In the alley where Harry had dragged the man, he could really only see one place to hid and that was behind the nearby dumpsters placed along the side of the alley.

The five men that arrived were all dressed in combat gear although the younger one were still fighting to get it on when they arrived at the scene, Harry stock out his head to get a full view of these new dangers and he noticed that the group contained two young looking men and two middle age men and a really old man, the older man obviously the leader of the five.

They all surrounded their boss and look around for danger none of them had spotted Harry yet

_Mr. Branster, you called _

The leader said not once relaxing his body, he had a deep voice and looked around the Alley for any clues on what might have endangered his boss

_A small menace, a boy trying to hide himself behind that dumpster tried to rob me_

Mr. Branster said in an angry tone. And looked with eyes that could kill on the place where Harry was hiding.

The ground of men all looked at the dumpster, all wearing faces off disbelief why hid behind a dumpster off all places. The old guard smirked ´this will be fun´ he though

_Okay boy. You got three seconds to come out, with your hands visible and we will talk it over_

The leader said, the other men looking at each other smiling, Harry snorted at this, did he really give a impression of being that stupid!, well he did find the worst hiding spot ever.

Come out right now and we won´t hurt you

`much´ Harry finished the line in his head. ´Okay play it cool Harry´ he thought ´you are just a muggle to them´ and with that thought in his head he raised himself from the ground behind the dumpster making sure to be as non-threatening as possible.

The five guard Scattered around him trying to surround him Harry seeing this, too took one step to his left side so he had his back to the entire end of the alley. `_Never open your back for attack or you will pay, his "dad´s_" voice reminded him in his head.

The leader of the guards noted Harry´s move and said

So you are up for trouble heh kid?, do not do anything stupid or you will pay dearly for it

The leader yelled at him, Harry just looked at them, no emotions on his face just blinking at them, one of the younger guards grabbed for him. ´Big mistake young one´ harry thought and smirked, the second the he was grapped at harry stepped back a step and took the guards hand, he pulled it towards the guard opposite him so they ended up hitting each other and falling to the ground. the other wizards stood completely still not moving to shocked to move even a muscle, Harry saw this as his signal to run, but before he got the chance, the four left standing inclusive Mr. Branster all fired

stupefy and four red spell zoomed in on Harry, who managed to dodge two of them and "collect" the last of them by simple raising his hand and grab them in the air, he would "safe" them for him to use later on. This brought silence again, the guards looking unsure and Mr. Branster looking almost ill. Then one off the guards grabbed for Harry again, this time, the man came at Harry from behind and succeeding in getting a strong hold on him. Harry got a bit surprised of getting trapped in such a childish act of boys play but he managed to get over it fast and grinned instead at the three men in front of him while kicking behind himself and hitting his attacker right between his legs sending him out cold for the night, Not wanting to play anymore harry raised his hand and send the "collected" stupefy back on the three angry looking wizards. Not bothering to look back to see if he did any damage or not Harry turned around and ran from the alley, barely dodging the curses coming at him left and right.

Harry was so angry at himself for getting in this sort of trouble all he wanted was to get in to Diagon Alley. But to get in to the place you have to have a wizard pass otherwise you cannot get through wards to the wizard world.

Since Harry did not own a pass do to him not living in the wizard work there was only on way in, and that was to rob some poor fellow of his pass, Harry had seen Mr. Branster look at his pass so therefore he went for him and now he had to run like a mad man to get away from the angry men behind him, This just wasn´t his day at all.

Harry had to stop his mind from spiraling him down a dark path, he had to stay strong and ready at all times, there was no time for regrets, no time for looking back, he had to stay in the presence it was all about surviving, and Harry new survival was only for the fittest. It did not matter if you where a hero, a villain or a simple commoner it was all about the choice´s you make and how you deal with the consequences afterwards.

The second as he entered the mainstreet, Harry ran across a very busy street with cars nearly hitting him as he got over on the other side he turned around and he noticed the group of wizards hadn´t followed him over the street but was looking at him from the alley and there were murder in their eyes. Harry smiled his charming smile at them and winked before turning away and walked down the street to plan his next try to enter the wizard world.

But he didn´t know what kind of trouble he were in because when Mr. Branster arrived at the Ministers of Magic he went straight to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement were two Aurors, where. He came face to face with one James Potter, who found Mr. Branster quiet scary, the man had been screaming their heads of for almost twenty minutes, he were babbling about kids, devils and something about killing the darn kid. James looked at Sirius to see if he got anything out of the man´s babbling Sirius obviously didn´t get it or just didn´t care, cuss he was busy looking at his nails and ignoring the angry man. James raised his hand after five more minutes to stop the man and his ongoing screaming, at this point Branster´s face were completely dark red and he was breathing hard. Sirius got up from his chair to get a piece of paper Mr. Branster could fill out, after Mr. Branster got the paper he gave the man some room to fill it out and when he was done they told him they would look in to it when they got the time. Both of them knowing they would never get that assignment, not because it was a bad and easy assignment. no they had messed up and now they were paying the price. James could remember the day they had messed up big time, it was the end of October and he and Lilly had just been at a local hospital, and had confirmed joyfully that Lilly was indeed pregnant.

They had been so young the first time Lilly where pregnant, Lilly so excited and so young at only the age of fifteen and James sixteen they were far from ready James had known that, he knew he wasn´t ready he didn´t even knew if Lilly was the one for him. They decided to get the child, the boy, they gave him the name Harry, Harry Potter. But only a couple of months after the birth of Harry, they had no choice but to give him up, the Dark forces were coming it was no world for a child to live in, so the decision had been made Harry where given to the Dursleys a muggle family. Lilly cried for months after. James decided never to make contact to his son, that time was over know they had an education to finish, they had a life to live, and they had to face the facts that their young love might just be a teenage thing.

Lilly where pregnant and at the age of thirty James felt more than ready to have children, after they had been told the good news James had gone to a muggle town with Sirius to celebrate the news. Here they had messed up, how could they had know that the muggle had Halloween, Let's just say that it had not been a pretty sight.

The alarmed Auror´s who came to the bar, saw two very drunk Auror´s who in their drunkenness thought they had seen ´monsters´everywhere. This had resulted in them panicking and sending spells all over the bar, they were lucky, no muggles got seriously hurt, and after some spelling the bar and its guest happily celebrated the feast, not remembering the horror's that had struck only hours before. So now James and Sirius sat by their disk only doing paperwork and they felt like they had done it forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Stay strong

So harry was raised by the Dursleys, a simple muggle family, he was loved and adored by his "mother", hated by his "father" and tolerated by son. Harry lived a normal life, until one day when he was walking home from school and a black van drove by his side and hands grabbed him to pull him in to the car. he barely had the time to scream before a hand covered his mouth and a second hand pressed on his neck till he passed out. '

This would be the last day of a simple life for little Harry at the age of eleven he was kidnapped on the open street and taken away to god knows where.

Back at the Dursleys there were woman tears, deep laughter and childish glee, forty-eight hours later Harry was called missing at the police, five days later the case went cold and for a year a women tried to contact the wizards world, she knew it existed but it had left her no way of contact.

Charlie Wenthod had just gotten a very strange phone call, a man had called him and told him that he would pay him for killing a kid. Now this was not a common thing for Charlie to kill a kid, he had killed many people he was known in the muggle world as an assassin and in his own world "the Hunter" but children he had tried not to kill it was just so useless. This case was different, he had looked up his target and after hearing the description of the kid he simply had to see this personally could this be "the boy" Charlie had called his dear friend, a friend he had known for years a rough and heartless man just like he himself to help him on his task, normally they wouldn´t work together on jobs but if he was right about this boy then he would need all the help he could get Charlie and his friend drove down the street to the route they knew the boy would take home, they drove slowly not wanting to be seen, by the boy walking in front of them, Charlie could feel a lot of emotions in his body some being the normal ones like excitement and others arousal Charlie loved this game, he couldn´t get enough of it.

The work all went as planned the kid barely got a sound out before he was put to sleep in a strong hold, and Charlie grinned this was it, now he could get his revenge. It was payment time

Harry woke in a strange room, the room were dark, and the smell , ´_yuuurk´_ harry wrinkled his nose at it. He was on a cold floor and with only a small towel to cover himself in, the room was so empty and small harry felt like sitting in a very small box with no air in and just as he began to breath hard in fright the door opened and in come a man, the man turned the light on and harry blinked to get used to the sudden light.

Harry could now see his captor for the first time, the man was young properly about twenty-five he had dark hair and brown soft eyes his body was normal and fit with a toned upper body. as he walked towards Harry he smiled his most charming and winning smile ´_don´t scare the pup yet_ ´Charlie thought.

Harry pushed up against the wall behind him, his back hitting it with force, the man just smiled at him in amusement at his failed retreat Charlie just loved these games, when the victim was defenseless and had no way of escape, when he reached Harry he sat himself down on his knees looking in to the beautiful eyes the boy was so pretty, so tempting, so little and scared, he wanted Harry, he just didn't dare to break him yet.

Charlie raised his hand to touch the boy "his boy" Harry saw the emotions in the eyes of his captor and knew something was off so when the man raised his hand, harry didn´t hesitate one second and spat the man right in his face, Harry then raised his hands to push the man away so he could get pass him and out of the room, but the man was quick and had very good reflexes and had Harry down on his back in seconds. Holding harry down Charlie sat himself on Harry´s stomach and held Harry´s hands above his head with on hand and used the other to hit him across his face, Harry just blinked after the slap, his eyes huge and wet, he was looking up at Charlie with defiant eyes, scared but with a force in them. Charlie paused for a second, he just thought of a brilliant plan. yes it was perfect he would use this kid to get revenge on the Potters. He just had to train the boy, to teach the boy his place, and Charlie knew just how to do that.

Harry looked up at Charlie waiting to see what he were doing the man was clearly thinking something over, and raised himself from Harry just saying one word to Harry.

STAY

Charlie left the room and returned minutes after with a collar in his hands, it was something he held very dear, the collar would punish the boy if he didn´t do exactly what he wanted him to do. yes Charlie thought himself to be a very smart man. Harry went completely still when Charlie returned, the man sat down beside him and grabbed his hair to raise his head so he could put on the collar, Harry didn´t feel the collar at all, and looked at Charlie with clear fear, Charlie looked right back at Harry, his eyes found Harry´s red lips ´_someday I will make you my lover Harry, but for now you need to learn how to kill, because one day you will kill for me. you will kill the Potters and I will stand by your side smiling`_ Yes he was looking forward to this.

Days became weeks and month became years and at the age of third-teen Harry had become a stunning young man, his body without any fat, his skin tanned and his hair short and with all sort of hair products to keep it right. Harry had been introduced to magic for months and were very good at it, or so his "dad" said.

He also said that now Harry was ready to make him proud. Charlie had been a cold and cruel teacher, slaps and beatings for everyday mistake or show off weakness, but as harry got older he got stronger to and soon he would fight the man until his collar began to punish him and Harry were forced to submit to Charlie. Charlie loved these sessions, when Harry was under him pinned to the floor shacking from the pain of the collar, looking up at him with hurting eyes, Charlie hoped that one day the collar wouldn´t be needed and Harry would raise his head and kiss him and they would enjoy each other bodies in this very position, Harry under him loving him Charlie smiled to himself after letting Harry go, he was ready to take Harry out for his first a job to see if Harry could kill.

Today where the day, the day they had prepared for in weeks, Harry had trained for this mission for so long that he knew the entire assignment in and out.

This day Harry are going to Join Charlie on a mission, and Charlie is as excited as he can be, he looked forward to see "his" Harry make him proud, to see Harry fight and mostly to see him kill.

Location - Chalon House placed in Richmond, London.

To dark figures, one Harry Potter and one Charlie Wenthod, were barely seen or heard as they ran through the garden leading up to the grand house of Chalon, the targets house, their information's on the target weren´t many so far they knew that his name was Tom and he had pissed some people off and now they wanted revenge on him, therefore the contact were made between Charlie and the customers.

Harry and Charlie had looked on prints on the huge house and now they knew precisely how to get in the house and out again without getting noticed, Harry ran towards the wall leading to the back-door to the house, they had found this entrance to the house almost at the first glance on the print, and together they came up with a solution on how to get over the very high wall, well Charlie made the suggesting, Charlie liked there solution very much because it included that Harry should face the wall, so Charlie could place his hands on Harry´s hips and then lift him so he could get a grip on the top of the wall, Charlie loved the feeling of standing behind Harry like he did right now, he had a very good look at the fine ass almost calling for attention, he learned forward a bit so his body were completely touching Harry´s body. He ran his hands down Harry side and placed them on his hips trilled by the feeling of the boys muscles moving beneath his hands. Harry waited for Charlie to lift him up the wall, knowing what problems Charlie properly had at the moment harry just rolled his eyes and hissed.

Char get a grip and help me up here will you

Harry then pushed back against the man behind him, Charlie got himself under control and raised Harry so he could slip over the wall and help Charlie up too and together they climbed down on the other side of the wall. when down again Charlie looked Harry in the eyes lust clearly to be seen and some other feelings Harry didn´t get, Harry glared at Charlie clearly sending the message that they needed to keep moving on after an intense stare down between the two males they continued on towards their target.

Two streets away six Auror's sat in silence, they waited for their target to show up, all the Auror's were specially trained for this kind of missions and every single person knew what to do and when to do it. The men´s mission, to bring in one man called "The hunter" they knew very little about him, they had just been told to get him to the ministry alive "The hunter" was on the most wanted list in the Auror's headquarters and every man on the team would rather die than miss this opportunity to get greatly rewarded.

Now they sat in silence and waited for the alarms to go off so they could catch this monster, they all new how he worked, how he would do anything to get away, killing people as easily as nothing.

Harry pushed past the grand doors of the building and looked around, now they just had to find their target so far so good.

Harry and Charlie entered the targets office Harry took a deep breath and looked at Charlie this was it, the mission was to kill Tom in the office, and now they just had to hid and wait for Tom to arrive. After about twenty minutes they heard the sound of steps from down the hall, and both Charlie and Harry hid themselves in the office. Harry now knowing what was about to happen smiled for himself, ´_this is it_´ he thought and the second tom closed his office door Harry grabbed him from behind and held a hand very strongly around his victims neck. Charlie went to the window to look outside he had felt the hair on his neck raise and felt very uncomfortable at the moment, he had a very bad feeling and just as he was about to warn harry he heard six "pops" and knew what that meant. Harry heard the pops to and pulled out his wand and aimed it at the man who just arrived by his side, and yelled "stupefy" the man easily dodge it and send the spell back on Harry who blocked it and send "Avis Oppugno" and tons of birds attacked the wizard, Harry grinned at this and turned to attack the next wizard who just turned around too and both raised their wands.

Charlie cast spell after spell his two opponents blocked curse after curse and Charlie felt his heart stop when one of the wizards in front of him yelled Conjunctivitis and before he could do anything a pain flared in his eyes and he fell to the ground screaming. Harry had just yelled "Accio" on the books behind his enemy sending them straight in to the man who gave an angry scream before tumbling down on the ground where Harry send a "stupefy" .

´_this is just heaven, god this is good_´ just as Harry though this he heard a heart breaking scream and Harry turned around to see Charlie laying on the ground in great pain, before Harry could act one of the Auror's said.

You three, take this piece of shit out of here

The four of them disappeared, Harry was angry and more scared that he could ever remember to have been before, and in is rage he yell three spell so fast that the last Auror's who was still standing didn´t had a chance, An Anti-disapparition Jinx , "Confringo" and the spell "Deletrius" this meant that firstly Harry made sure that the remaining Auror's couldn´t apparate out, and the second spell caused fire, when Harry were certain the three auror´s were occupied with the fire, which hid their robes, Harry´s last spell erased all the spells cast so that they couldn't get traced or know the spells used by Charlie and Harry. With that done Harry ran out of the room and left the house of Chalon with no intention to ever get back and finish his job.

The only thing harry could think of at the moment was how to get in to the muggle world now he really needed that wizard pass, Harry decided that he had to steal the pass so he walked up and down the streets near the entrance to Diagon Alley to fine a person to steal it from, after two hours a wizard covered in a dark cloak pulled up his wizard pass probably to make sure he still had it, and now Harry just had to get that pass from the wizard and enter the wizard world and free Charlie, with that thought in his head he grabbed the wizard and pushed him into the nearest alley

Note:Now we are back at the beginning and the next chapter will be from when Harry walks home from the confrontation in the Alley.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Trust no one.

James and Sirius had just finished their break and was heading back to the department and were entering the office again when alarm went off telling them that their fellow Auror's had succeeded on the mission they had been sent on. The mission James and Sirius hadn´t been allowed to help with, so it was with some jealous feelings both of them turned around to go down stairs again to see the prisoner. When they got to the bottom of the staircase they heard screaming and yelling and ran the last steps wand raised and prepared for the worst, what met them was total chaos there were fires and screaming and pushing and people left and right talking in high voiced.

Sirius looked around the room trying to see what had happened when he spotted his good friend Jack sitting on the courtroom stairs looking ill and tired, he moved toward him, dead set on finding out what had caused this chaos. Jack raised his head when Sirius sat down beside him.

_What happened you look awful_

Jack huffed and looked around and explained.

_He had some unexpected help, some kid they looked close maybe it was some family of his... anyway he beat the hell out of us_

Jack said and looked very angry.

_he even sat us on fire that devil, oh and he made sure we couldn't even escape to get away from the fire or the muggle police for that matter_

Jack looked at Sirius in disbelief, Sirius looked around for James and spotted him talking with their boss, he had to talk to James very soon. James had just gotten the incident explained by his very tired looking boss, he just couldn´t belief what he had heard, this couldn´t be a coincident he had to talk to Sirius about it.

James looked around and saw Sirius coming his way, when they got close enough they both start talking at once.

_The kid have something to do with Mr. Branster ..._

James said exited, while Sirius also start talking.

The case from earlier, you know with Mr branste...

Sirius stopped and smirked at James.

´oh sometimes they thought like twins´ James looked around again to make sure no one were looking at them and grabbed Sirius by his shoulder and pulled him towards an empty corridor and said.

_we have to keep quiet about the link between the cases, this is our chance to get back on the team and be in good grace with the boss again_ James said and glared at Sirius for snorting at the last part.

_Yes we have to keep quiet, I know, we need to get that kid_

_brought in, and we already have our first clue he don´t have a wizard pass and is trying to get in and im guessing he want to save that bastard_

Sirius said pointing at Charlie, who were getting magic cuffs on while the healer looked at his eyes. James nodded at this, now they just needed a plan on how to capture this devil kid.

Harry were tired both mentally and physical after the long night he felt asleep the minute his head touched the pillow. After a short night of sleep Harry was up and going again, he had a busy plan for today he had to meet one of Charlie´s contacts to get some things he would need the next couple of days.

Harry looked down at the paper in his hand, on it stood an address for the contact he had called him earlier and said all the required passwords and lines and now he were meeting him and Harry felt kind of nervous this contact were Charlie´s ex-boyfriend and someone Charlie couldn´t stand being in the same room with, when harry had asked why the man was his contact person he had gotten a slap across his face and Charlie had grabbed him and hissed at him that he would never meet this man and therefore he shouldn´t ask stupid questions. and now harry were meeting the man he had promised to never contact, ´this is so messed up¨ Harry thought while entering the street were the contact lived,

Harry knocked on the door and rolled his eyes at how stupid he felt, the contact had asked him to knock on the door in a special way, so he knew when it was Harry coming, Harry stood still when the door was pulled open and a hand came out of the door to pull him in the building, Harry got pinned to the inside of the door and a pair of blue eyes looked at him, Harry looked right back not backing down and after a long time the Contact stepped back and held out his hand.

sorry, my name is Alex he said and looked harry up and down before smirking and walking down the hallway to a nice looking living room, Harry could see why Charlie liked Alex, Alex was stunning he was young and very athletic a little shorter then Charlie but only a little higher then Harry with blond hair and a light tan. feeling Harry´s eyes on him Alex smiled at him,

_Do you want some or are you just a looker_ Alex said and spread out his arms as to give himself to Harry, Harry looked at Alex to see if he were serious and Alex just moved closer too Harry until he were standing so close that Harry felt Alex´s breath on his lips. Harry had kissed before but never someone as old as Alex, but it was so tempting to just try it out, seeing Harry come to a conclusion Alex leaned in and captured Harry´s lips in a bruising kiss with the two of them fighting for control, Harry placed his hands on Alex back and pressed himself fully up against Alex, Alex moaned and grabbed Harry´s Hair to pull him back and thereby ending their kiss.

easy there kid Alex said and smirked at Harry who were breathing hard and it was probably only his hands on Alex who kept him standing.

Business first, pleasure later Alex said looking Harry up and down,

So you need a wizard pass huh?, you do know they are quiet hard to acquirer this days Alex said, Harry looked down, not wanting to show his disappointment, he had hoped that Alex would have it ready for him, so he could get on with his rescue plan.

Seeing Harrys disappointment, Alex smirked and moved closer to Harry and whispered in his ear.

Luckily for you, I am darn good at getting what I want Alex stepped back and started to walk towards a door in the far end of the apartment.

C´mon little one, if you want it you gotta earn it

As he said that he turned around in the door an opened his trousers and winked at Harry. Harry took a insecure step towards Alex, breathing hard he started to move faster, he had to do this to get Charlie back, ´No regrets, Stay strong´ Charlies rules was clear and loud in his mind.

Alex waiting in door almost got rammed by the determined Harry as he moved mast Alex in the door opening, when inside the room Harry began to strip down, and in seconds he was completely naked. Behind Harry, Alex was stunned by how pretty the boy was, and he was impressed on how brave the kid was.

Harry turned around when to ask Alex how this was supposed to go down and Alex smiled and said.

Get on your hands and knees on the bed, do not touch yourself, no sound is to come from you at all, you understand? At Harry´s nod Alex started to strip while looking Harry over, Harry did not want be subjected to Alex scrutiny turned around and crawled up on the bed, he though to keep from shaking, he wondered why he did´t just fought Alex for the pass, we would win without doubt, but somehow Harry felt alone right now, he did´t even know if Charlie still was alive. In some weird way Harry felt Alex was his only link to Charlie.

Harrys thoughts where interrupted when a body came up behind him, he flinched as cold hands touched him, hands where placed on his back traveling slowly down towards his back side, having reached their destination, the hands spread Harrys buttocks and he could feel the cold air on his forbidden place. Harry panicked and moved forward, trying to get away from the hands, but the hands where fast and in a spit second he was turned around on his back. Alex looked down on Harry, he had crawled up on his warm body, his stif member touching Harrys soft member. Harry starter to beg Alex to not do this, but Alex silenced him with a kiss, the kiss was slow and passionately done and let both of them breathless. After the kiss ended Alex rolled of Harry and sat on the side of the bed with his head in his hands. Harry got up on his elbows not knowing what was going on, he just staid still, after some time Alex sighed and started to talk.

I use to hate you Harry, because of you Charlie ended our little romance, hell it wasn´t even a real romance, it was very one sided. I loved him, but he lusted for you only Alex looked at Harry with sad eyes.

I didn't know that h… Just stop it Harry, Alex yelled and stood up.

Look what he has done to us Harry, I was ready rape you in revenge, and you were ready to take it like a little slut, he has us completely fooled Harry we´r his tools, his a monste….

Before Alex could end the sentence Harry had him on the bed in a strangle hold, Harry hissed.

You do not call him that ever, if you do that again I will kill you Alex looked at Harry with no fear, his eyes traveled down to Harrys lips and he raised his head, Harry let go of the neck and let himself be kissed, he liked the kisses, it felt safe.

Alex leaned in for a softer kiss this time both of them moaning and touching each other never noticing the two people sneaking in on them.

James looked through the files of "The Hunter" trying to find some kind of lead to where the kid would hid out, or how he would get a pass.

I have it

Sirius exclaimed happy when he entered the room holding a stack of papers

What , you now where he will get the pass from

James asked looking hopefull.

No my dear friend... I have something much better, I know where to find the kid and we have to hurry

how do you now that Siri, what have you now done James asked looking suspicious.

tsk tsk I don´t kiss and tell my friend and you know that, now shall we he spread out his hands for James to lead the way before whispering lady´s first

James heard the last comment and slapped his friend on the back of his head while shaking his head and grinning. now they had a hunt and hopefully soon their old jobs back again, the moment they could apparate they did and landed in and alley not fare from their target, walking to the building didn´t take long and breaking in was no challenge, next destination was the targets room and there they got s surprise James stopped and his eyes widened while Sirius moaned and blushed.

Sirius didn´t believe his eyes, on the bed were his two targets in the process of having sex ´they are on the run, and they are having sex what´s wrong with them´ he looked at James who just looked away and pointed his wand at the bed. Stupefy James yelled. Harry looked at James when he heard the shout and pushed Alex of the bed while he himself rolled towards the attacking wizards and attacked the closets one, Sirius looked on while James cast the spell thinking it was a little unfair to attack them in the middle of something so sacred, he took his words back when the boy rolled of the bed and charged at him and they both fell to the floor in a mess of arms and legs, James only had seconds before a spell came from the target behind the bed, he blocked it and send one back, he checked how Sirius was doing and were shocked to see that the boy had his hands on Sirius neck pressing and Sirius head had turned red and the was breathing hard.

James send the Confringo spell on the blond guy who barely manage to get out of the way, Alex looked to were Harry was on the floor and seeing his attacker where about to go help the man Harry were strangling Alex saw his way of escape and ran out of the room and left the building with no remorse.

Harry looked down at the man beneath him and used more force to strangle the man, he hated these men, how they always made his life a hell. Sirius felt like he were dying the boy´s hands were so strong against his neck and the "Confundo" charm the other target had cast had graced him, it left him confused and unable to think straight. James walked towards the two fighting males on the floor and grabbed the boy´s hair and pulled Harrys head back and placed his wand on the boys neck, the boys eyes widened a little and James took great pleasure in the fear clearly visible in the boy´s eyes. Harry made a sound in his throat `is that hi...´his thought were interrupted when the Auror he just had tried to strangle pushed him of off him, this led to Harry ending on his back with his own wand pulled from him by the standing auror and soon he lay on the floor looking up on a very angry looking auror.

Sirius got of off the floor and looked down at the boy who just looked at him impassive you okay James asked year you Sirius said with and angry tone

this piece of shit is in real trouble now while saying this he spell some cuff on Harry´s hands. and kicked him in his side. Harry didn´t make a sound just looked pained for a second. James looked at Sirius in a uncertain way, they had a unspoken rule between them, on not to be violent against their prisoners, they wouldn´t be like some of the other auror´s who often brought in beaten prisoners, that didn´t mean he thought it was wrong in this situation thoug.

James took Harry by his shoulder and spelled his close back on him. After he began to move Harry towards the exit of the house so they could get him to their boss. Harry where a little spooked on by the way his day had ended, one minute he were making out with a hot man and the next he was on the way to prison.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Do whatever it takes or die trying.

Mr. Branster were back at the auror´s office he had not heard a word from the auror´s and now he had to make sure they were on the case and as he arrived he saw that there were much more people at work this day.

Harry hated the feeling of side-apparition and would properly had fallen head first if the violently auror hadn´t grabbed his shoulder and waist to keep him steady Harry pulled back at the touch and Sirius grinned at the reaction you weren¨t that unwilling back in the apartment having that guy all over you, he was properly much older than yourself that just wrong Sirius said in a serious voice, Harry just ignored him he didn¨t care for that, Alex had just left him there ´i¨m going to kill him´ Harry thought. suddenly a shout were heard from the end of the auror´s office which they just had entered. Harry looked up at the shout and groaned do it never end he stopped the walking so fast that James almost lost his grip on him, James glared at him and looked around and spotted a chair, nodding his head towards the chair Harry got the point and sat himself down. Mr. Branster reached them and looked at Harry with the promise of pain So you got the little devil heh Mr. Branster said looking very happy.

Nothing has been looked in to yet, so if you would leave the office then we can do our work James said, Mr. Branster smirked You know we could make a deal, if you could just ... forget to look at him for a second I could slip him out and I promise you will never hear from me again Mr Branster whispered and leaned in on them.

James had to fight to not slap the man across his face he took a deep breath and said that will never happen and I suggest you leave this building right now or you will regret it The last part was hissed out. Sirius snorted when Mr. Branster finally left.

you are quiet popular he said looking at Harry, lucky me Harry said and leaned back in his chair not looking at all like a prisoner in big trouble.

James frowned at Harry´s behaviour ´Do this kid not realize the trouble he is in´ he thought.

Better get the boss Sirius said and walked towards his boss office. Harry sat in silence inspecting his fingers. ´Charlie was right they are girly´ as he thought this a hand landed on his shoulder and in reflex he had the body of the hand down on the table with one hand pushing the man´s back down on the tabletop the other hand tried to grab for the wizards wand. Harry did not manage to get the wand, before he had more than ten wands pointing at him and all the eyes of the office on him. he snorted and raised his hands.

Sorry just pure reflex as he said this a laughter barked thought the room Harry spun around and saw Charlie standing in the door to a corridor guarded by four auror´s who had also drawn their wands and were pointing them at Charlie. Harry opened his mouth to shout Charlie name but the face of Charlie told him to keep silent, he ended up given the man a short nod instead, Charlie smiled at Harry and walked towards him. Sirius was about to stop the prisoners approach when his boss had wiggled himself out from Harry´s grasp and said in a hard tone.

Okay, now that we´r all here, I have a very important thing to say, this morning we made a deal with "the hunter" expecting the angry voices he kept going the hunter will assist us in the war against the death eaters and their master silence meet him and one of his auror´s asked what do he get as a reward for the help

He gets his freedom along with his young friend there were many questions now and many shouts. James didn´t know what to say to this, the man would be a great help he had to admit. Sirius tried not to look to upset, he knew that his boss wanted his support on this one. the boss is right he yelled and continued we need the information's he have this silenced most of the angry shouts. Harry saw Charlie´s facial expression and knew he was up to something. The boss soon called Harry, Charlie and some auror¨s in to his office to talk, with them were Sirius and James (of course) Harry placed himself close to Charlie so that their shoulders where touching and Charlie leaned towards Harry and whispered quite a move out there well done Harry blushed at this, James saw the exchange but didn´t comment on it.

He was so tired by now, all the excited things were over and he was ready to go home to his pregnant wife, The boss looked at Charlie and said you will be placed in separated cells and we will talk with the both of you alone and then we will discuss this further when all of us here he looked at James and said are clear headed and have had a nice sleep Harry and Charlie were brought down to the cells and locked in for the night. Both of them slept within an hour.

Harry awoke slowly letting his eyes drift open looking around the plain cell walls he had been in the cell for almost three days and had not talked to one person since Charlie and he were brought down to the cells. Harry got the feeling that the peace would soon be broken. One hour later Harry hated himself for being so clever, the guards came for him and brought him to a little room with a big mirror in and Harry knew what the room were, he were going to be interrogated. ´hadn´t Charlie made a deal with them?´

Sirius was very happy he had been assigned the job of getting information out of the boy and to do that they had to make a profile on him and that were one of Sirius favorite assignments, so here he was waiting for his prisoner to come Harry sat on the chair and groaned when he saw who were to talk to him. The auror from Alex´s apartment, the one he almost strangled to dead.

Sirius smirked at the boy when he groaned at him ´this is going to be a god day´

My name is Sirius Black I´m here to get some informations about you Sirius said with pride in his voice.

Good for you Harry drawled in a bored voice.

Thanks Sirius smiled at him and what my fine lad is your name Sirius said in falls happiness and narrowed his eyes at the boy"

,-,

Okay then can you tell me who your parents are Sirius asked in a neutral voice"

,-,

Harry learned back in the chair and raised his hands to cover his eyes and closed his eyes ignoring the man speaking to him.

Sirius where slowly losing his patience this was not going as he had hoped it would and wo Hours later Sirius left the room and were walking up stairs to talk with his boss.

He had not gotten a word out of the boy and he had tried anything but violence. At the office his boss were talking with the auror whom spoke with the other prisoner.

How did it go with your prisoner Sirius asked the auror.

Guest the boss corrected. they are our guest

He wont say anything the auror said and looked very frustrated

same here Sirius said. The three of them talked for some time and soon had a plan for what to do with their "guests"

Four cloaked figures "poped" in Knockturn Alley as they arrived the four of them pulled out their wands and placed their masks on their faces, with proud voices they shouted out curses left and right when they entered the Diagon Alley many wizards fell in the first round of curses and more fell as people started to run for their lives, the dark cloaked wizards all had masks of gold and as they left the street they shouted "DEUS VULT" and left.

Harry leapt out of his bed when he heard the alarm, his inner voice telling him to get the hell out of the room and see what the alarm was about. he went to the door and stood in front of it and placed his hands on the door, he had heard Charlie talking about him using wandless spells and remembered how Charlie yelled at him for using it when they practiced against each other Charlie said he were cheating and it often ended with Charlie walking away with a pout on his face and him not talking or looking at Harry for days after.

Harry thought of the spell for unlocking doors and whispered "Alohomora" nothing happened and Harry glared at it, he stepped back and looked it over maybe he could use another spell Harry pointed at the door and yelled "Deprimo" a powerful wind rushed past him and hid the door with great power and the door crashed in to the next set of doors across the hall and in to the room behind it were a very confused Charlie stood he looked down at the door on the floor and looked up at Harry

Did you do that he said in a forceful tone pointing at the door now crashed on the floor.

No a troll did, of cause it was me Harry said in a guarded tone, Charlie walked towards Harry and took a firm hold on Harry´s face to look him over, satisfied with what he saw he turned around and walked down the corridor, Harry ran after him and walked by his side. they got to the stairs without meeting any people, and walked up and ended in a room full of chaos Harry looked around the auror´s running around, one auror sat up a special zone where the auror´s could apparate in and out of the room temporary. Charlie grabbed Harry hands and walked toward the zone intending to get away from this mess, Harry realizing what Charlie intended didn¨t know what to feel he were finally in the wizard world, the world he knew so much about but had seen so little of.

James were looking at the rapports on the attack and it was just so weird the attackers weren´t death eaters but some kind of new group, they had heard rumors about them, but they never believed it and now people had died because of it, He and Sirius had been firecalled in the middle of a lovely dinner with Lilly and Sirius´s new love Aleana. they had arrived to an office in chaos and while the boss had called them together they had gotten a new call, there where a new attack on the way and now they were preparing for it. James looked at the auror making a special zone for them to apparate in to the attack and out again they had learned of their earlier mistakes. Sirius came up to him wearing his combat gear all in black he looked deathly and the look in his eyes were to be feared, James knew that look this was when Sirius "the Auror" kicked in, James nodded at him and turned around to go to the zone then he spotted something that made his heart stop, the hunter and his boy were on the way towards the zone clearly not knowing where they were going. James shouted at them but they didn´t hear it, and James grabbed Sirius who had seen it too and they ran to the zone.

Harry and Charlie arrived in a very cold place they were surrounded by old buildings and ruins of some kind of city right know they were in a hall of some sort throughout the building were many large walls some were cut in half while others were barely standing, Charlie tightened his grip on Harry hands and began moving them towards the end of the building, this wasn´t What Charlie had planned when he and Harry ran in to the zone he had though it to be and open zone for free apparition not a closed on and now they didn´t had a choice but to try and get out of the zone so they could apparate back to London. Harry felt more than saw the first curse coming their way, and pushed Charlie out of the way and raised his wand to block the curse but nothing happened and the curse hit him right in the shoulder leaving a bloody trace on his cheek, Harry confused of why his block didn´t work turned to Charlie who had paled and looked scared, Harry didn´t know what to make out of it he had never seen Charlie like this before he was just about to ask Charlie about it, when more curses came their way and they ran for safety behind a big wall they stood with their backs to the wall and Charlie looked around the wall and out in the room and swore, a high laughter was the unlikely response they got and a deep male voice spoke up

Hey is that you Charlie old man heh, it has been a long time since we last saw you, have you finally decided to join us and our cause?

Harry's eyes widened and he looked at Charlie his eyes showing his many questions, Charlie saw it but knew he could never answer them, but he whispered to Harry anyway.

Harry we will talk about this later right now I need you to follow my lead and keep your head down, you will regret it if you mess this up he looked sternly at Harry, waiting for his approval he could see the emotions in Harry face and where happy to see that none of the feelings were doubt in him. He had done a good job on his Harry.

Yes it is me Charlie, I have brought a young candidate with me, can we come out Charlie asked in a heavily accented voice Harry looked at him in wonder and Charlie just smirked at him.

Yes of cause you can come and bring your little fellow with you and we will heal his wound

Charlie stepped away from the wall and walked towards the group off wizards, Harry followed his head down as he had been told and he wondered how this would end and if he ever get to see the city of London again, When they got closer to the wizards the nearest man grabbed Harry in a strong hold and held his wand to the neck of Harry, the others grabbed Charlie and soon the feeling of sidelong apparition enclosed both Harry and Charlie, seconds after they ´poped´ out, the auror team ´poped´ in not realizing the trap they had almost entered the zone had not let them in before after the other wizards had left and now they just stood there in an empty building.

Harry felt sick after they landed it has been a long apparition and the wizards had been real rough with him until Charlie yelled at them, Harry were both angry and happy that he had Charlie with him happy that Charlie knew them and angry at Charlie for putting them in this sort of trouble Harry just knew these men were trouble for one thing they were very careless they had already given three of their names away and Harry had spotted four different weaknesses in four different people it were little things like how loosely they held the wands and how two of them had a least one injury which for Harry meant a place to hit if he ever needed it.

Charlie saw the way Harry looked the wizards up, ready to combat and Charlie felt proud his Harry was so talented at these things and Charlie looked forward to have some real fight alongside Harry, the fighting with the auror´s had left him unsatisfied, he had not had the chance to kill even one person, but that would change soon because these men brought trouble.

The wizards inclusive Charlie and Harry walked down a path made by many people walking on the same route day after day, they were outside and it were a nice temperature Harry felt hot in his clothes both kept his head down, they walked for miles and Harry became restless he needed to either walk just a little bit faster or to push the man in front of him out of the way, he was so close to kick the man´s butt the man walked so slowly he had clearly been in combat earlier that day and had gotten quiet the injury, Harry didn¨t feel bad for the man he had other ting to care about such as how to get the hell away from these people.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Embrace your future.

Harry stepped to the side when he heard the man pronounce the unknown spell, and glared at the man standing opposite him on the raised platform, the curses had been cast at him for almost one hour and he hadn´t been able to block a single one and harry was so irritated he had never had problems with magic before and this was just beyond what Harry could take and soon he began to make mistakes like not getting out of his way and two spells hit home and left him without breath and on his knees looking up on the man who cast them.

You have to block my spells boy, or this is going to be another painful day for you The man said in an angry voice his face red as an tomato

Maybe if I knew what sort of curses you are sending at me , I would be able to block them Harry snarled still on his knees

I don´t know what Charlie could possible see in you, you are nothing but a little spoiled kid aren´t you the man spat out looking with hatred at Harry. Harry just shook his head at the man, and got up from the floor he dusted the dust of him and turned around, intending to leave the man before it would end in him simple killing the man or dying trying, but before he reached the door a hand grabbed him and pushed him in to the locked door and held him there while another one grabbed his wand an threw it away.

Harry were turned around again and a fist connected with his chin leaving a small wound bleeding, Harry just saw red and placed both his hands on the man´s stomach and send a blasting curse in to the man this made the man fly through the room where he landed by the platform, Harry walked toward his wand when he heard the man walk towards him in heavy steps, and Harry saw another fist coming at him but dodged out of the way, and in turn kick the man in his stomach sending him to the floor as the man hit the floor he grabbed Harry ankle and pulled it so Harry ended on the floor to, Harry rolled away from the man and in one move he was standing again and in seconds the man was too.

So you can do something right heh the man said looking at Harry in a new way.

Have you heard about the "Room of the Past the man asked his voice not angry but tired.

NoHarry answered

hmm.. Follow me then the man walked past Harry and out of the door and Harry followed him with his wand still held firmly in his hand.

The "Room of the Past" are a room where you can enter alone or with other people here you can see moments of your past the man explained as they reached a big door, Harry were placed in this room to view the lesson the man had been giving, he didn¨t get to see it all yet just enough to know have to defend himself better.

We all make mistakes boy, in order to be better you need to learn from them with that the man left Harry to sit for hours and hours, he saw mistake after mistake and Harry promised himself to never do these mistakes again.

Harry sat in his room and looked out of the window below him he could see Charlie had arrived from his latest mission, The man looked tired, but smiled at the people who came up to him to congratulate him, Harry couldn´t remember when he last seen or spoken to Charlie and he had been in the castle for almost a month. Harry missed Charlie he missed to talk with the man and to train with him and to have Charlie just looking at him to see how proud he was at him, he was so alone without Charlie. Harry decided that tonight after dinner, he would talk to Charlie and hear what was holding the man up. At dinner Harry looked around to see if he could spot Charlie among all the other people but he failed, ´okay then I just look throughout the castle if I have to´ Harry thought and eat the last of his food. After two hours Harry was so tired he could barely walk, but his ears spiked when he heard voices ahead of him, he slowly walked towards them one of them where male and the other a female. Harry looked around the corner and what he saw made him angry beyond anything he had been before, he could see a man holding a girl not much older than him against the wall and the man were working on the shirt the girl was wearing. Harry stepped up to the man and cast a stupefy on the back of the man, the girl screamed and before Harry knew it the girl hit him right on his chin he raised his hand to his chin and looked angrily at the girl.

what the hell was that for I just saved you he shouted at her.

Saved me what the fuck are you talking about this is my boyfriend you bastard she yelled back at him,

Your boyfriend, but you sounded like you were in pain Harry said a little doubt in his voice he looked confused at her. She looked at him for some time and Harry looked down his shoes and fidgeted with the bottom of his shirt.

Okay it is fine, just don´t tell anybody about this okayshe said and turned around and pulled out her wand to wake up her boyfriend, Harry didn´t waste a minute to hurry along the corridor in his search of Charlie. He found Charlie in his own room sitting on his bed looking thoughtful, he noticed Harry when Harry sat down on his bed beside him, they were both silent Harry didn´t know what to say to Charlie so he just learned in to the man. Charlie placed a hand around Harry´s waist and sighed.

Have are you Harry, I hear you training is going well Charlie asked in a neural almost bored voice, to Harry it sounded like something Charlie forced himself to say and Harry huffed at this and made a move to stand, But Charlie tightened his grip on Harry and whispered to him,

Stay here with me tonight Harry, it has been so long since I have seen you sleep he said in a hushed voice.

Harry looked at Charlie and saw pure sadness in his eyes, Harry nodded his head slowly and grinned at Charlie.

Just keep your hands to yourself you pervert Harry said and knew what came next. Charlie growled at him and before Harry knew it Charlie had him pinned beneath him.

You are so pretty Harry Charlie said while he touched Harry chin, his finger gentle moved over Harry´s face and Harry purred in delight, Charlie smiled at this Yes I know Harry said and closed his eyes.

Charlie always marvelled by the trust Harry showed him, sometimes he doubted if Harry knew what he felt for the boy, that were why Charlie gave Harry these nights and Harry adored him for it he could see it in Harry eyes.

They felt asleep together Charlie had pulled Harry in to hug and Charlie´s hand were placed on Harry´s taunt belly robbing it lightly.

Harry where laughing his butt of, he had meet the girl he had tried to "safe" almost a month before, and now they were laying in the sun enjoying the warmed of it, they were both dressed in as little clothes at possibly and therefore Harry only had his underpants on he had blushed the first time they had done it, but now it was not troubling him at all they talked about Harry´s time with Alex and Maya the name of the girl, found it very cute the way harry described it, he sound so innocent Maya thought and pushed her long blond hair away from her shoulder So you don´t have any interest in female´s at all she asked for the tenth time Harry rolled his eyes at her and smiled at her As i have said before, girls don´t turn me on

So you don´t think I´m pretty she said with a pout on her face.

You are hot as hell MayaHarry blurted out not looking as he cared on minute for what he just said. Maya looked at him again.

Harry can i kiss you she said in a sincere voice. Harry looked at her, and then nodded and learnt forward to kiss her.

The kiss were good and they both moaned Maya´s hand found Harry bulge and Harry pulled them down so he was on top of Maya, and soon they were both naked and humping eachother like rabbits.

It has been exactly two weeks since Harry and Maya had been together, they hadn´t done it again Maya had given Harry a nice BJ a couple of days later but they had decided that they had to continue as friends since Maya had been promised of to another man, Harry weren´t sad by this he wasn´t ready for anything like that yet and he still hoped that Charlie soon would tell him that they were leaving.

He knew that he would have to say goodbye to Maya when the day came and he regretted that he ever go to know her so intimately Harry were shaken out of his thoughts when a hand came down to cover his mouth and he heard a well-known voice telling him to get up and follow him, Harry quickly did as told and in minutes they were walking away from their rooms. suddenly an alarm went of and Charlie began to run he pulled Harry along whit him. When they reached the door to the outside Charlie stopped them and turned to.

Harry, listen up Harry I have made a big mistake and I will pay for it tonight, I have on last mission for you take this and bring it to a man named Dumbledore don´t question me on this Harry i´m going to die tonight Harry, I will hold them back so you can get away, run to the forest when you are there cast the "point me" spell and ask it to point you towards the city called Koszalin and apparate to London then you will have to get a wizard pass

Charlie said in a sad tone. he looked at almost broke by the look Harry had tears running down his face and he keeps shaken his head in denial

nononono Harry whimpered and cried out in anguish he walked up to Charlie and hugged the man tight.

Harry can I ask you for one more thing Charlie stressed he looked over his shoulder when he head voices

Sure Charlie whatever you want I will do it Harry promised in a Broken voice

Kiss me Charlie said and tears ran down his face too

Bu... Harry didn´t get to finish before Charlie captured Harry´s lips in a gentle kiss, Charlie deepened it when he felt Harry relax and pushed his tongue between Harry´s lips to map it out.

´I love you Harry´ he thought and pushed Harry away, he opened the door and gentle pushed Harry out in the warm summer night, before he closed it, he said.

Revenge me Harry and Charlie closed the door

I Will Harry whispered before he ran toward the forest. he heard the bang when the doors opened and thought of how little time Charlie had given him ´they can´t capture me then it all will be for nothing´ he thought while casting the point me spell


End file.
